festejos, mascaras y sorpresas
by kiasca blanca
Summary: una fiesta donde la bebida hace su efecto, sacando a relucir los deseos de mas de uno a la superficie. sasuke vera verdaderamente a sakura mientras naruto convece a hinata de dar el siguiente paso, ino enfurecida, lee armando alboroto?,kiba desnudista y shikamaru celoso? ENTREN Y AVERIGUENLO!


**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Mahashi kishimoto**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**"La gente vive apoyándose en el conocimiento y la conciencia. A eso lo llaman "realidad". Pero el conocimiento y la conciencia son conceptos abstractos. Por tanto, puede que esa realidad sea una ilusión. La gente vive dentro de su propia convicción."**

**Itachi uchiha**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Festejos, máscaras y sorpresas…**_

_**Capítulo 1: permiso**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_**:**_

- porque? ¡Porque no! – grito el rubio levantándose de la silla tan ofuscado que la derrumbo y temblaron las copas de vino la mesa

- eh… eh cálmate Naruto – intento tranquilizarlo un rubio más alto y mayor poniendo una mano en su hombro – ven siéntate

- pero porque no? – volvió a reclamar mirando de lado a lado de la mesa mirando con reproche a sus ocupantes

- Naruto si no te sientas ahora mismo y te calmas no habrá fiesta, ni salidas, ni mesada solo tendrás una gran paliza de mi parte – amenazo una pelirroja sentada enfrente suyo con una vena saliente en su frente – contare hasta cinco y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más, uno…

- pero mamá…

- dos…tres… cuat…

- mamá nunca nos dan una oportunidad! – Dijo con cara tan afligida que la pelirroja se acomodó en su silla e intercambio una mirada con su esposo – mamá

- siéntate y hablaremos Naruto – le dijo su padre levantando la silla y ofreciéndosela – con pórtate Naruto tenemos visitas – le susurró al oído mirando a los 7 invitados que los miraban

- mmm… - refunfuño Naruto mirando sus brazos cruzados con fuerza

- si no te sientas no negociaremos – le hablo el hombre con melena blanca larga y alborotada sentado al lado de sus madre, que le sonrió con burla haciendo que el rubio se rindiera y tomara haciendo más tranquilo – bien que pasa

- queremos hacer una fiesta para Halloween – interrumpió en la conversación el pelinegro con la melena revuelta sentado al lado del escandaloso rubio

- eh pensé que no volverían a pedir permiso después de la última parranda que hicieron – opino a su lado su hermano tomando su copa de vino y revolviéndola dirigiéndole una mirada a los jóvenes

- pero si te pedimos permiso a ti – alego el rubio señalando al uchiha mayor que desvió la mirada

- y si no recuerdan les prohibimos hacer fiestas desde que nos tocó redecorar nuestra casa por sus parrandas – les dijo acusadoramente a los menores la mujer pelinegra sentada enfrente de Itachi

- por eso está prohibido las fiestas en mi casa – dijo el jefe de la familia uchiha mirando a sus hijos que bajaran sus miradas

- papá – llamo Naruto en tono de súplica solo quedaba su casa – por favor no romperemos nada esta vez y limpiaremos después

Minato cruzo sus manos y las apoyo en la mesa, miro a su mujer que lo miraba confusa y con el ceño fruncido, miro a su hijo que tenía la misma mirada que su esposa pero suplicante

- Qué opinas fugaku – le pregunto haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en el

- cuando harían la fiesta? – le pregunto a su hijo menor que al notar que su padre se fijaba en él, se sentó firme

- la próxima semana el viernes 31 de octubre

- iremos donde tus abuelos ese fin de semana – interrumpió mikoto

- pero mamá pasamos vacaciones de verano allá – contrataco sasuke

- Prefieres una fiesta que visitar a tus abuelos, sasuke

- mamá…

- que valla – hablo fugaku arrebatándole una sonrisa complaciente a su hijo menor que codeo a su amigo intercambiando una mirada vencedora, mas su esposa lo miro ceñuda y cruzo los brazos enfadada

- no puede quedarse solo en casa

- Itachi se quedara y supervisara la fiesta, nosotros iremos donde tus padres

- Me parece bien – razono mikoto más contenta, contemplando a sus hijos

- ¿Por qué? Porque tengo que tener a Itachi como niñera – peleo el menor de los uchihas esta vez levantándose de la mesa furioso

- porque es el mayor y está en la obligación de cuidarte, si quieres ir vas con tu hermano lo tomas o lo dejas – le ofreció sin negociar su padre haciendo que sasuke se sentara derrotado, ofuscado y apretando sus puños molesto

- entonces sí? – pregunto el rubio con cara esperanzadora

- si pero con condiciones – le dijo minato levantando su dedo índice – primero, dejaras la casa tal cual como te la entregaremos, tu madre y yo viajaremos ese fin de semana a Kioto, segundo…

- segundo…- enumero kushina interrumpiendo a minato que suspiro frustrado y se recostó en su silla - … nada de drogas, alcohol, o sexo.

- mamá – alego el rubio inconforme sorprendiendo a los presentes que escupieron el vino

- ¡están ingiriendo DROGAS! – grito mikoto levantándose alarmada de la mesa con lo ojos puestos en sus hijos acusatoria mente

- esa era la razón de los problemas que causaban en el colegio – acuso una rubia de dos coletas sentada entre jiralya que apenas soportaba reírse y kushina con mirada asesina – sabía que algo pasaba con ustedes

- no mamá, no ingerimos dro…- intento tranquilizarla Itachi

- Itachi es tu culpa no cuidas de tu hermano – acuso mikoto al borde del llanto

- NARUTO – grito su madre con aura maligna a su alrededor haciendo que este pasara saliva

- ¡MAMA NO CONSUMO DROGAS! – Grito sasuke enfadado, dando silencio al lugar – mierda, cállate Naruto

- eh… hey entendieron mal – alego el rubio alzando sus brazos para llamar la atención – pero si no hay alcohol ni sex…

- cállate, baka eso lo podemos hacer sin pedir permiso – le susurro sasuke después de codearlo para que se callara

- nada de alcohol o sexo – definió kushina

- ¡ MAMÁ! – alego de nuevo el rubio haciendo que la vena de la frente de la pelirroja saliera presuntuosamente

- NARUTO o haces la fiesta así o no haces nada – refunfuño kushina con la mirada llameante dirigida hacia su hijo

- PERO MA… - fue silenciado por un destello amarillo que rápidamente le tapó la boca con las manos

- Naruto basta – le susurro su padre al oído mirando por encima del hombro a su esposa que con el aura maligna rodeándola se le alzaba el cabello rojo en nueve partes dándole un aspecto sombrío y tenebroso – más tarde hablaremos de eso tu y yo de acuerdo

El rubio asintió sintiéndose derrotado pues bien sabía que lo que decía su madre era la ley en la casa namikaze, volvieron a la mesa y la velada paso en paz sin ninguna queja de parte de los menores, ni ordenes de los mayores, solo algunos gestos burlones de Itachi para su hermano y comentarios fuera de lugar de jiralya acallados por tsunade. Cuando los mayores subieron la medida del vino que tenían estrictamente prohibido para los 2 adolescentes decidieron ir a hacharse una partida de futbol en el cuarto de Naruto.

- sasuke que haremos, una fiesta sin alcohol no es fiesta – dijo Naruto pensativo mientras el moreno le anotaba un gol – yo no asistiría a una fiesta si alcohol

- lo compraremos cuando tus padres se vallan

- a mí me tienen sin mesada por lo del coche y no tengo ahorros

- por tu culpa yo también estoy sin mesada, pero tengo algo de dinero ahorrado pero no alcanzará para mucho – le dijo mientras Naruto sacaba un tiro de esquina

- si le pido dinero a papá no me lo dará esta vez, y ero-sennin no me lo dará sin interrogarme y así me lo de se lo dirá a papá o peor a mamá – se erizo el rubio al pensar en su madre de mal genio

- pero que dices usuratonkache, él siempre nos encubre – le reprocho el uchiha

- si pero cuando esta con la vieja tsunade se le va la lengua, por eso fue que nos atrapo en el colegio cuando no entramos a clase por ver a las porristas practicar recuerdas?

- así que fue por eso – dijo pensativo el azabache mientras en la pantalla del televisor lo proclamaba vencedor del partido – tocara mover varias cosas de tu casa para que no las rompan tendremos que llegar el jueves y cambiarlos jarrones de tu madre de lugar

-no toca el viernes después de clases, se van en la mañana también toca ir al súper por la cerveza - opino el rubio – espera el del supermercado no nos venderá sin identificación recuerdas que nos advirtió la vez pasada

- mierda – maldijo el uchiha arrecostándose en la cama distendida de Naruto

- qué tal si yo la compro – les dijo Itachi apareciendo en el umbral con una botella de vino y tres copas – quieren – les ofreció vino

- jeje gracias Itachi tu siempre nos salvas – le dijo Naruto tomando la copa

- les comprare el trago si puedo invitar a algunos amigos – declaro el mayor uchiha ofreciéndole la copa a su hermano que lo miro inquisitivamente}

- de acuerdo

-no, no, no – determino naruto escupiendo el vino – la última vez que hicimos una fiesta y los invitaste, tus padres redecoraron tu casa, imagina lo que pasara con la mía y lo que mamá me haría

- tranquilo naruto no invitare a sasori, ni a deidara además me toca vigilarlos será aburrido si no tengo con quien divertirme además pondré para la bebida que dicen

- está bien tú la compraras, mientras nosotros decoramos la casa

- decorar? Cuando hablamos de decorar – le pregunto sasuke tomando su bebida

-hey no sería fiesta de Halloween sin decorar la casa espeluznante y terrorífica – le dijo el rubio poniendo cara de miedo

- y quien nos dará dinero para la decoración?

- le diré a mamá seguro que aceptara, además seguro que también me retira el castigo mañana ya que falta una semana para la fiesta

- y seguro que también eres idiota – le dijo sasuke

Los dos uchihas rieron escandalosamente mientras el namikaze se ahogaba en vino, jugaron el resto de la velada futbol por turnos pero al final ni Itachi, ni naruto vencieron a sasuke y se dedicaron a reír hasta que los llamo mikoto cerca de la 1 de la madrugada

-Itachi tendrás que conducir tu padre se pasó de tragos – le dijo algo mareada y tambaleándose, señalando a fugaku que abrasaba a minato que lagrimeaba aun con la copa en la mano – FUGAKU VAMONOS

- sasuke coge a mamá…

-oh Itachi cuanto has crecido a un recuerdo cuando naciste y me nombraron tu madrina oh te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero Itachi – le dijo kushina colgada de su cuello

- naruto graba esto – le señalo sasuke a la calle donde tsunade y jiralya hacían una vergonzosa escena amorosa al estilo de los libros del escritor jiralya

- Ero –sennin! Vieja entren en la casa – les grito el rubio ruborizado al ver como su madrina se quitaba la blusa y se abrazaba a su padrino mas

-jejeje – rio detrás suyo sasuke grabando con su celular hasta que recibió un manotazo de Itachi que ya cargaba a su padre hacia el auto

- coge a mamá – le señalo con la cabeza a la pelinegra que se abrazaba a kushina y lloraba a lagrima viva por sus pequeños hijos ya grandes – hasta mañana naruto pasare por ti a las 7

-ok – dijo despreocupado mientras les hacía señas a sus padrinos que portaban poca ropa – ¡HEY ERO-SENNIN ENTREN A LA CASA ESTAN EN PLANA CALLE LIGANDO!

- nos vemos - se despidió sasuke llevando a su madre prendida en su cuello sollozando

naruto pensó que después de todo el solo tendría que lidiar con sus padrinos pero al entrar a casa de nuevo con sus semidesnudos padrinos vio a su madre a lagrima viva reclamándole a su padre cosas intangibles mientras el solo le suplicaba que se calmara, la noche seria larga para lidiar con tanto loco familiar y además tendría que ir a estudiar al día siguiente pero lo mejor es que consiguió hacer la fiesta y en su casa!, tendría a su chica una noche entera para él. Con un leve rubor por sus mejillas alzo a su madre del suelo pensando en que hinata tal vez sería la próxima que llevara a la cama.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Hola queridos lectores**

**Este fic se me ocurrió viendo una peli hace tiempo y decidí llevarlo a cabo para Halloween, espero les guste y comenten acepto cualquier sugerencia.**

**Tendrá 5 capítulos, y algo de lemon**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Kiaska…**


End file.
